Hit the Showers!
by Zorvix
Summary: Gym class can be quite exciting... KibaNaru, rated for obvious reasons :3 Oneshot, maybe more in the future, though not likely at the moment. AU


**Note: I do not own the characters of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. The rights to these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and other affiliates. All right, enough legalities, it's story time!**

**Note: This is the updated version. Smoothed over, but with the same lemony goodness! :D**

"Nice game last night, Kiba! That last tackle was great! I could learn things from you."

Thanks, Lee, but how could I teach_ you_ anything? You're captain of the Karate Klub. That automatically makes you able to kick my butt." Kiba replied with a grin. Kiba Inuzuka was sixteen, and already closing in on six feet tall. He was quite muscular, but was a little shy about it, so he wore a dark gray hoodie with darker gray pants, black t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. As part of his family's tradition, he had two red upside-down triangles tattooed on his cheeks. He also had long canine teeth and animal-like eyes, giving him a feral and, as any girl in school would agree, sexy appearance.

"I may be good, but I'm not _that_ good," he continued, running a hand through his spiky maroon hair. "It took me _months_ to learn the Fang Over Fang Technique, but you could probably learn it in a week or so."

"Really? I'd better get started then!" Lee yelled, dashing off toward the gym. Kiba rolled his eyes at his fighting-obsessed friend. He was pretty empty upstairs, but what he lacked in brains, he more than made up for with sheer strength and determination. His enthusiasm was a bit contagious, too.

Kiba shrugged and walked to his first class: Home Economics. He wasn't the best at this class, but Kurenai-sensei was pretty good-looking, being one of the only female teachers at Konoha High School Academy. As he walked in the door to his class, his eyes wandered the room, placing names with faces as he went. Gaara, the emo kid; his puppeteer brother, Kankuro, and his feminist sister, Temari; Shikamaru, sleeping as always; Tenten, the tomboy; Shino, the weird bug-lover; Sai, doodling in his notebook; and over in the corner was the dark, brooding hothead, Sasuke.

"Guess who?" a high voice giggled, small hands covering Kiba's eyes.

"Um… Sakura?"

"Nope. Guess again," the voice giggled.

"Hinata?" Kiba guessed again, knowing exactly who it was.

"Nuh-uh." The voice seemed a little annoyed.

"Tenten? Temari? Oh, I know! It's Hana!" he said, enjoying every minute.

"Kiiiiibaaaaa….." she whined.

"Iiiiiinooooooo…." He mimicked her tone, trying not to laugh. Ino pulled her hands away from his eyes and put them on her hips in the way that only a cheerleader could.

"Is that how you treat your girlfriend?"

"_Ex_-girlfriend, Ino, and I'm not the one who—"

"Alright, everyone, sit in your seats. We have work to do," Kurenai-sensei said as

she walked in, Sakura, Nurse Shizune's part-time assistant, right behind her. As everyone sat down, Naruto burst into the room, muttering apologies and excuses, sitting down just as the bell rang. Kiba turned in his seat and smiled at the late-comer.

"Hey, sexy, what are _you_ doing tonight?" he asked, mock-seductively.

"_You_," Naruto answered in the exact same tone, adding a wink, earning a snicker from Kiba. They'd been making that same joke for years. Every now and then, they'd even hold hands in between classes, causing laughs, stares, and more than a few nosebleeds, as the two hottest guys in school held hands. Kissing was out, though. That would have crossed the line. They joked like this until class was over, not paying any attention to the lecture. Naruto knew pretty much everything in this class anyway. Living alone would do that for a person. Kiba would just get the answers from Naruto.

The next class was gym. They got changed and headed into the gym, where Lee and Guy-sensei were already waiting. Kiba had changed from his baggy clothes into a tight mesh shirt and shorts, both of which showed of his muscular physique, drawing stares from the girls' class across the gym. Naruto had switched his usual orange-and-black sweater and sweatpants for a form-fitting black t-shirt and shorts, his lean body in plain view.

"Hey, Bushy-Brow! What's the game today?"

"Full-Contact Capture the Flag!" Lee replied enthusiastically, grins on all the guys' faces. Whenever the words "full-contact" were used, that meant that they could get down and dirty. No one would care how much blood was spilled, it was all-out. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, and two other guys were on one team; Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and one other guy were on the other. It didn't take long for Team Kiba to win the first round. Or the second. The third didn't go much better.

"We won!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the teacher.

"Good game, everyone. Shower up!" Gai-sensei yelled. "Except for you, Kiba. I'd like to talk to you for a bit." Kiba shrugged and walked back to the teacher, waving at Naruto as his best friend left to change. "That was some pretty good leadership, there. Don't you think you should try out for football or something?"

"I'm already CAPTAIN of the football team, sensei," Kiba said, rolling his eyes at the man's absent-mindedness.

"GREAT! Then we can get started! First, we'll have practice throwing, and then we'll start tackles next week, and then we can…" Kiba slowly backed away as the teacher went off into his own world as he usually did at times like this and headed back toward the boys' locker room.

By the time Kiba got to the locker room, nearly everyone had finished. All except…

"Sai? What are you doing?" Kiba asked. The shy artist jumped, his pale face turning red.

"N-nothing!" he stammered. "Just leaving!" Sai ran out as fast as he could, dropping a piece of paper as he went. Kiba picked it up. It seemed as though it were an unfinished drawing of… Naruto? Kiba shook his head at the artist, undressed, and headed for the showers. Naruto was the only one left. Kiba, without thinking, pinched the blonde's bare butt as a joke.

"Ow, hands off! Oh, it's just you." Naruto said apologetically when he saw who it was. Kiba's eyes were inexplicably drawn down Naruto's tanned and muscled torso to his groin.

"Damn, Naruto! I didn't know you were that big!"

"Why are you looking, pervert?" Naruto smirked.

"N-no, I just… uh… well… it's kinda hard to miss! How big is it, anyway?"

"Last time I measured, about seven inches, but that was a while ago. You're even bigger, I think." Naruto replied, peeking downward at Kiba. "Maybe a little shorter, but definitely thicker. And how do you keep it shaved like that? When I do it, I always cut myself."

"Try using a trimmer before you try and shave. It's easier that way," Kiba said, turning red at the direction the conversation had gone.

"Yeah, I think I'll try that. Or maybe I'll have you do it," Naruto winked jokingly and laughed.

During the entire conversation, Kiba had been fighting back an inexplicable and strange urge, but now, it took him over. He stepped forward, grabbed the back of Naruto's head and crushed his lips against his friend's. Naruto let out a surprised and muffled "MMPH!" but Kiba ignored it, shoving his tongue into Naruto's mouth, their wet bodies touching. Naruto put his hands on Kiba's muscular chest in an attempt to push him off, but seemed to melt in his arms instead. He muttered something inaudible into Kiba's mouth.

"What? What did you say?" Kiba asked, lost in his hormones.

"Fuck me…" Naruto whispered, his member hardening against Kiba's.

"Huh?"

Naruto dropped to his knees and started sucking on Kiba's recently hardened tip. Kiba moaned and dug his fingers into Naruto's hair. When Naruto started bobbing, Kiba moaned more loudly, and with every bob, the blonde took in more of the brunette's manhood. When it reached the back of Naruto's throat, Kiba almost lost it, despite not being fully in. Then Kiba shoved himself even farther in, moaning more loudly than ever. Naruto gagged at the forced intrusion, but Kiba didn't seem to notice. After a while, the blonde got past his gag reflex and was able to go deeper.

"Ah! Naruto… ah! I'm so close… I can't hold it…" He screamed Naruto's name as he shot his load down Naruto's throat. Naruto swallowed as much of the sticky goo as he could, but some still leaked out of his mouth and onto Kiba's body. The exhausted teen sat down in the shower, his member softening.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Naruto said with a sly and lusty smirk. He took a quick glance around the showers. "Damn! No soap. Oh, well. All this water should work." He looked back at Kiba, who was already re-hardening. He laid down on his stomach and licked Kiba's stomach and legs, cleaning up what he missed before, drawing a satisfied growl from Kiba. As soon as he was rock-solid again, Naruto stood up and repositioned himself over Kiba's pulsing organ. Kiba pushed himself into Naruto's entrance with a moan.

"AH! I didn't think it would hurt! Nnnnn…" Naruto moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. He and Kiba gasped in unison as Kiba pushed himself in farther.

"Naruto! You're… uh! …too tight…"

"No, you're too… AH! BIG!"

Kiba grunted as he pulled out a bit. Then, without warning, he slammed back in up to the hilt. Naruto moaned, half in pain, half in pleasure. He started pumping himself in rhythm to the thrusts from his partner. The brunette moved around, repositioning them so that Naruto was no longer sitting on Kiba. He lifted the smaller teen and moved them out of the shower and onto his back on one of the benches between the rows of lockers. Naruto widened his legs, practically begging for more, which Kiba only obliged, thrusting harder than ever.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as Kiba hit a spot that made him see white. "THERE! Kiba!" Naruto's eyes started rolling from the pleasure. "Do that again!" Kiba aimed for that spot again, and once again hit it, to Naruto's pleasure, as well as his own, for hearing Naruto scream his name really got him off. After a about a minute or so of thrusting and moaning, Naruto gasped, "I can't hold it back! It's coming hard!" Naruto screamed Kiba's name as he came so hard, the thick white liquid flew into the air and landed onto their sweaty chests, some even landing on their faces. At each squirt, his anal muscles spasmed, closing ever tighter around Kiba's swollen member. He soon followed suit, filling Naruto to the brim. After one last, long kiss, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths, the two disentangled themselves and sat in the shower, water running down their bodies, washing away the evidence of their encounter.

"What now?" Naruto asked the one question on everybody's minds. "Does this change anything?"

"I don't care, as long as we're together. _Man_ that sounded corny. Anyway, I love you, Naruto," Kiba said, pulling Naruto in for another kiss. Before he got there, however, he remembered something… "Naruto? What's our excuse for being late for class?"


End file.
